


From me to you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bodyswap, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Size Kink, Smut, also kinda - Freeform, body worship (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you find yourself inside the body of someone you've never even met? Or, more to the point, what happens when that body turns out to be insanely hot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From me to you

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> harry and louis are complete strangers both eating at a new chinese restaurant. when they open there fortune cookies at the same exact time something magical happens and they switch bodies. harry as louis passes out. louis now looking as harry is openly gay and can’t stop checking himself out. when harry wakes up he’s in louis apartment and hears sounds moaning coming from the bedroom. what he sees is a shock. louis as harry is fingering himself in front of a mirror enjoying the view. after louis catches him watching so turned on he pounces on him. when they kiss they switch back to there original self’s and continue with hot sex.
> 
> (Amazing prompt that I once again can't be bothered beta-ing :P)
> 
> Um, yeah, this is bodyswap, vaguely self-cest in that respect I guess, and just amazingly indulgent on my part. Enjoy!

As Louis reached forwards to the bowl of fortune cookies on the table in front of him, he decided that there was nothing more pathetic than eating alone at a Chinese restaurant. He’d thought that going out for a meal would cheer him up after his recent break up from his ex-boyfriend, but as he looked around at the various couples and families also dining in the spacious room it simply served to remind him how alone he was.

Sighing, he decided that this was at any rate better than crying down the phone to Liam - which had become an unfortunate habit in the past few weeks – and wondered vaguely what pearls of wisdom would be revealed to him inside the cookie. With a forced smile, he snapped it open.

However he barely had time to glance at something that looked suspiciously like ‘soulmate’ before he experienced a strangely detached feeling, followed by lightbulbs popping in front of his eyes as a wave of dizziness overcame him. It was an odd and rather nauseating sensation, but no more so than when he opened his eyes again to realise that he was sat in a completely different seat in the restaurant.

There was still a fortune cookie on the table in front of him, but Louis was now in the far corner of the room on a bar stool where the atmospheric lighting was blue rather than red. Then he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window and _properly_ freaked out.

“What the fuck?” he whispered, taking in the pale, rounded face and large jade eyes that were undoubtedly attractive but definitely _not his own_.

“What the fuck?” repeated Louis much more loudly, but thankfully no one else seemed to have noticed his identity crisis, as they were busy focusing their attention on where something had happened on the other side of the room. Once Louis had finished panicking quite as much as he had been doing previously, he turned himself to see what was going on, and almost had a second meltdown when he saw himself lying on the floor. He had no idea what was happening, but as the restaurant manager began to walk over to the man collapsed on the ground he knew that he couldn’t run the risk of his body being taken to hospital and lost to him for good.

So without a second thought he slid off the chair and pushed through the crowds of patrons to make his way to the scene of whatever the hell was going on.

“It’s OK, I know him,” he cried out, only realising what he’d said until after the words had left his mouth. It felt as though everyone in the room turned towards him at that point, but he swallowed his awkwardness and focused on picking himself up with his newly lanky arms and trying to leave the restaurant as inconspicuously as possible. Not an easy task when you’re carrying your own dead weight while simultaneously trying to navigate your new proportions and check yourself out, because however Louis had managed to end up inside this body, it was certainly a damn attractive one.

As he hailed a cab and tried to persuade the driver that his friend was unconscious, not drunk, he couldn’t help but wonder if this unexplainable occurrence might have some upsides too.

***

Waking up in someone else’s bed wasn’t a rare occurrence for Harry. If he was honest, neither was waking up half-naked with vague recollections of having passed out the night before. What wasn’t usual was waking up in someone else’s body. No, scratch that, it was mind-blowingly fucking crazy!

When Harry had first looked down at the unrecognisable sheets covering his body and saw a hand he didn’t know attached to his body, it was fair to say that he had freaked out _a lot_. In fact, the only thing that had stopped him from having a full-blown meltdown right there in a stranger’s bedroom was when after almost screaming in panic he’d thrown back the covers to reveal the body that for some reason now seemed to belong to him. That had made him halt alright – although not for reasons he might have expected.

The truth was that whatever the fuck had happened to cause this highly unexpected turn of events, there was no ignoring the fact that was now completely and utterly fit. As his eager gaze roamed his newly tanned skin, taking in his new proportions as opposed to the gangly limbs and elongated torso he’d been used to for the past nearly 19 years, he admired the the more highly defined muscles in his chest and the small stomach that protruded over boxers he didn’t recognise.

He quickly shed the only garments covering his body as he was always more comfortable in the nude, and _well_. Whoever he’d somehow stolen the body of, he was certainly marvellously well-endowed.

Just then, a small moaning sound floated into the room from the corridor outside, alerting Harry to the fact that he wasn’t alone in the flat. He was tempted to call out ‘hello?’, but as the noise increased, he decided it would be a better course of action to go and find whoever it was making it in case they were severely hurt.

When he first tried to step forwards he almost tripped over his own feet, but after a few steps he managed to familiarise himself with his new, much smaller, gait, and set off along the hallway outside the door. Following the source of the groans, Harry found himself outside a bedroom door. Just as he was about to enter, he looked through the already half open entranceway and almost fell over in shock. Inside the room was… him!

It was his body – Harry recognised it instantly from the mop of curly brown hair and long pale back. The fact that he was watching himself from inside someone else’s body would have totally disorientated him if it wasn’t for what whoever had control over his body was doing. As he watched, he could see how the legs which had been his were positioned almost over his head as three fingers dipped and stretched inside his entrance. Harry’s old body was positioned in front of a mirror in the room, making it clear that the person whose conscious was doing the fingering (and frankly that thought was so confusing as to almost make his head explode) was getting turned on by the sight of it, but it also gave the ‘real’ Harry the perfect opportunity to watch.

He’d never been able to see himself getting prepped by his own fingers from this angle before; he knew it was probably severely narcissistic to think so, but he couldn’t help but feel stirrings in his own crotch at the sight of the digits penetrating his entrance and scissoring him open.

When they curled upwards inside of him, Harry gasped along with his doppelganger at the pleasure he knew he must now be feeling at the tips having brushed his prostate, which unfortunately prompted the boy to look up and catch him lurking in the mirror. Gasping, he swiftly pulled out his fingers from inside of himself and turned to where Harry was standing in the doorway, yet he didn’t seem particularly shocked.

“It’s you!” he cried out in a voice that sounded like Harry’s and yet far too bright and breezy to ever be so. “I mean me… whatever! You’re awake!”

“Er, yeah,” replied Harry, only just realising then that he now appeared to have a Yorkshire accent. “What were you… um…?”

At that his body’s owner actually blushed, a pink flush spreading up his pale cheeks.

“Oh yeah, er, sorry about that – I hope you don’t feel, like, violated or anything, but you’re really hot and I’m really confused and I’m going to shut up now and kiss you, OK?”

During his speech the other man had stood up and made his way across the room towards Harry, and as the final word dissipated into the silence of the room he leaned forwards and pressed their lips together for the first time.

The moment he did so, Harry felt that weird floating sensation he’d experienced back in the restaurant as his body seemed to detach itself from his mind. He knew what was happening that time, but that didn’t make it any less disorientating when his eyes blinked open to see a tanned face with gorgeous blue eyes that he’s never seen before in front of him.

“What the fuck happened?” asked Harry breathlessly, pulling away from the lips connected to his. The other boy looked equally surprised, but simply shrugged and subconsciously moved his face closer to Harry’s again.

“I have no idea,” he told him with a grin that was somewhere in between an apologetic smile and a smirk. “Can I kiss you anyway?”

Harry suddenly realised that both of them were naked in the room, and that the proximity of their bodies (now returned to their rightful owners) meant he could feel the heat radiating off the older boy, and in that moment he knew there was absolutely no way he could say no. Instead he reattached their mouths and allowed his partner to push them back onto the bed as he decided to just stop thinking.

As they collapsed back onto the bed, lips alternating between fusing together and gasping for air while their hands groped for any expanse of skin that they could reach and conquer, Harry was immensely grateful that this other boy had done his prepping for him. He wanted to fuck the gorgeous stranger right there and then, and doubted he would have been able to bear it otherwise.

“You’re really not,” he groaned at one point when the older boy rolled his hips up against his own, making him gasp. “Fuck me!”

The man grinned, licking a stripe up the jugular vein on his neck.

“I was planning on doing,” he quipped, and Harry let out a small whine as the fingers that had for a short time been his finally reached down to cup the swell of his arse, the nails digging in. Once he had shifted them around a little on the mattress so that they were in a more comfortable position, the boy looked down at Harry with pupils that were blown wide with lust and smiled almost derangedly.

“I know how tight you are, you know,” he told him, his fingers stroking around the rim of Harry’s already lubed and stretched entrance teasingly; Harry was falling apart at the overwhelming pleasure that was still _not enough_. “I felt it – how I had to tease you open and you were so sensitive. You loved it, though – I loved it!”

“Oh get on with it,” breathed Harry, all air having escaped from his lungs by that point, which finally persuaded his companion to stop teasing.

“Sure babe,” he smiled, then without another word his hips snapped forwards and Harry felt the wonderful sensation of being filled. It was no secret that he loved being fucked, loved the stretch and burn of having a cock inside of him, loved knowing that he was being wrecked and ruined and that during that precious time someone else totally owned him. But _this_ … it was something else.

He knew from blatantly checking himself out earlier that the other boy was particularly well-endowed, but as he first thrust forwards into him it was as though he was being split in half by his amazingly long, thick cock. The moans that slipped from Harry’s mouth like honey were somewhere in between pain and pleasure, yet he didn’t want to isolate either of the two. This grey area was the perfect blend of beautiful agony that he desired, and that the other man was eager to give him as he quickly built up a pace so rapid that the sheet crackled with friction and Harry could only scream in pleasure.

He lay there in pure bliss, bucking his hips back up to his partner’s in an attempt to take yet more inside of him. Every time the other boy thrust forwards after barely pulling out for more than a second, jolts of pleasure shot through Harry and added to the rapid fire coursing through his veins and down his nerves until he just couldn’t cope. He was just so huge and yet so small everywhere else, and the dichotomy was so damn _hot_ that it made his brain and his heart and his cock want to explode.

Thankfully the latter was the only one that did – jets of hot, sticky cum exploded between their bodies without Harry having even been touched. A strangled cry ripped from his throat, mingling with a similar moan that spilled from his companion’s mouth as he came just a few seconds after.

For several elongated moments they rode out their orgasms in perfect synchronisation, before all energy dissipated from their bodies and they fell back onto the bed in exhaustion. Harry’s breath was coming in quick pants, his lips and throat were sore from his screams of pleasure, and as the man above him pulled out he could feel his cum slipping out of his red, overstimulated hole. It was absolute bliss.

“I’m Louis, by the way,” smiled the blue-eyed boy, rolling onto his back beside Harry and pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder.

“Harry,” he murmured as his eyes began to flutter shut in need of sleep. He knew that when they woke up the full unexplainable weirdness of the situation would finally hit them, but for now he was wrecked, he was ruined, and he thought he might just be in love.


End file.
